Kekesalan Wonwoo
by Sonewbamin
Summary: Wonwoo kesal dengan perilaku Mingyu. SVT'S fic. [meanie] BL! ((Bisa dibilang ini sequel 'kekesalan Mingyu', walaupun yah, udah lama banget. Tapi terserah kalian sih nganggepnya gimana /peace/))


typo(s), gaje, menye(?)

SVT Meanie fic.

enjoy~

* * *

"Huft.."

Lagi-lagi hembusan nafas kasar keluar dari bibir tipis seorang _namja_ manis pasien di sebuah ruang rawat inap vip di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul.

"Sangat menikmati _eoh_? Dasar lelaki." Gerutunya dan memberikan pandangan mematikan pada benda persegi berkabel yang berada satu meter di depan bangsal yang sedang ditempatinya. Sedang kesal dengan pemandangan di depannya, tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pada pintu.

"Masuk!"

"Hai Jeon~" pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan kepala seorang _namja_ sipit dengan senyum seperti hamster.

"Hai Hosh, tumben kau kemari." Wonwoo tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Hei! Apa-apaan nada ketusmu itu _bung_? Lagipula harusnya kau senang aku menjengukmu, sudah susah-susah aku mengatur jadwalku untuk dapat menjengukmu tahu." Gerutunya sembari menutup kembali pintu di belakang tubuhnya itu.

"Hah.. _mian_ , jadi, kau sendiri?" Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Soonyoung

"Tidak, Jihoonie ikut denganku, sebenarnya aku yang ikut Jihoon _sih_. Sekalian kencan akhir pekan~"

"Cih menggelikan." Wonwoo memberikan pandangan jijik pada Soonyoung.

"Dia memang menggelikan, kau harus terbiasa Wonwoo-ya." Jihoon masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan mengalihkan perhatian Wonwoo dan Soonyoung padanya.

"Yah, aku sudah terbiasa sih. Hanya saja rasanya tetap menggelikan melihatnya secara langsung." Wonwoo mengendikkan bahu.

"YA!" Jihoon dan Wonwoo tertawa. "Kau seharusnya membelaku Jihoonie."

"Aku.. harus?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pacarku!"

"Lalu?" Jihoon sepertinya berusaha mengerjai _namja_ nya itu.

"Ah _molla_!" Soonyoung beranjak menuju sofa di sebelah bangsal Wonwoo dengan wajah keruh. Jihoon yang melihatnya hanya tertawa dan mengikuti namja sipit itu duduk di sofa.

"Hey." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Soonyoung-ah." Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Jihoon menghela nafas, jurus terakhir. "Sonyoungie, aing~" _aegyo_ Jihoon. Siapa yang bisa tahan dengan _aegyo_ pria mungil seperti Jihoon? Mungkin dia perlu memperiksakan matanya.

"Argh! Kau curang Jihoon. Aku membencimu." Soonyoung kemudian memeluk Jihoon erat. Menenggelamkan wajah si mungil pada dadanya. Jihoon terkekeh dan balas memeluk Soonyoung.

"Jadi... kalian ingin menjengukku atau pacaran di rumah sakit?" suara Wonwoo terdengar malas.

"oh iya, hehe." Jihoon melepaskan pelukan Soonyoung dan menghampiri Wonwoo

"Cih, pengganggu."

"Aku mendengarmu Kwon!" tuding Wonwoo dengan remot televisi yang sejak tadi tidak lepas dari tangannya. Jihoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Apa!" tantang Soonyoung

"Ya!" Wonwoo sudah bersiap melemparkan remot di tangannya namun dihentikan oleh Jihoon.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini. Memangnya kau punya uang banyak mau melempar remot itu hah? Dan kau Soonyoung, bisakah kau tidak mengganggunya? Kau lupa dia sakit?" serunya galak.

"Aku sudah sehat kok." Wonwoo membela, Jihoon melototinya. Wonwoo menunduk.

Jihoon menghela nafas, "aku tahu kau sudah membaik, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membuang-buang tenagamu seenaknya Wonwoo-ya." Jihoon menasehati.

" _Mian_.." lirih Wonwoo. Soonyoung tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini, tidak disangka Jihoonnya bisa seperhatian dan selembut ini pada orang lain.

"Sudah makan?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Minum obat?" menangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu, makan buah ini. Anak-anak menitipkannya tadi. Kau mau apa?" Jihoon menyodorkan keranjang buah yang dibawanya tadi.

Wonwoo melihat isinya, "tidak ada anggur ya? Kalau begitu aku mau apel saja Ji."

"Potong?"

"Potong. Aku sedang malas."

"Pemalas." Terdengar seruan Soonyoung dari arah sofa.

"Ya, aku sudah memperingatimu tuan." Ancam Jihoon. Wonwoo tertawa senang dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Soonyoung.

Menunggu Jihoon memotongkan apel untuknya, Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Cih menyebalkan." Gerutunya lagi.

Jiihoon mengerutkan dahi heran dan menatap televisi, kemudian terkekeh.

"Wow~ aku mencium aroma cemburu~"

"Aku tidak!"

"Aku tidak bilang itu kau." Balas Jihoon, Wonwoo mendengus. Jihoon terkekeh.

"Ini. Makan yang banyak, cepat sembuh." Jihoon menyerahkan apel yang sudah ia potong dan letakkan di atas piring.

" _Gomawo_."

"um."

.

.

Ketika sedang menikmati apel segar pemberian Jihoon, pintu kamar Wonwoo kembali diketuk.

"Wonu _hyung_?" Mingyu, muncul dengan kepala yang menyembul di antara celah pintu.

"oh, Mingyu-ya! Nah, Wonwoo, karena pangeranmu sudah datang aku dan Soonyoung permisi dulu ya." Jihoon memeluk Wonwoo.

"Tunggu, apa? Sudah mau pergi?padahal aku baru saja ingin istirahat." Keluh Soonyoung.

"Tidak jadi kencan?" tanya Jihoon

"Oh iya kencan! Ayo." Soonyoung segera bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri Jihoon kemudian merangkulnya.

"Kalian pergi kencan di siang hari?" Mingyu bertanya seraya melihat arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang.

"Masalah?" tanya Sonyoung

"Tidak sih, yasudah pergi sana."

"Memang mau pergi. Dah Wonwoo, cepat sembuh ya, kami merindukanmu." Kalimat terakhir Soonyoung sebelum pintu tertutup.

"Apa dia selalu semenyebalkan itu?" gumam Mingyu.

Mingyu kemudian berbalik menghampiri Wonwoo. Sesampainya di sebelah Wonwoo, Mingyu memeluk kepala Wonwoo dan mencium dahinya.

"Hai hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik." Nada Wonwoo terdengar ketus

"Kau kenapa?"

"Pikir saja sendiri." Wonwoo masih asyik mengunyah apel di mulutnya.

Mingyu mengerutkan dahi, lalu meraih kedua pipi Wonwoo dan mengarahkan pada dirinya.

"Aku berbuat salah ya?" Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Menurutmu?" Wonwoo memandang Mingyu tanpa ekspresi dan menyingkirkan kedua tangan Mingyu dari pipinya. Kembali menyuap buah apel kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan rakus.

"Oh ayolah _hyung_ , kali ini apa?"

Perlu diketahiu bahwa Wonwoo itu sering _ngambek_ pada Mingyu tanpa alasan, sebenarnya ada alasanya tapi kau perlu menjadi orang yang cerdas dan perasa untuk dapat menebaknya. Karena Wonwoo itu orang yang sulit ditebak dan untungnya Mingyu itu termasuk orang yang cerdas walaupun kurang perasa. Mingyu memiliki cara sendiri untuk membuat Wonwoo mengakui perasaannya dengan sendirinya.

" _Hyung_ ~" Mingyu merengek, sedangkan yang dipanggil tidak memberikan respon berarti, hanya berupa lirikan sinis.

"Wonu _hyung_ , ayolah beritahu dimana kesalahanku?" Wonwoo masih betah dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada televisi, mengabaikan rengekan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

"Won—"

"Aish! Kau berisik sekali sih?! Kau tidak sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan, hah? Dasar tidak peka, playboy! Apa maksud ekspresi yang kau tunjukkan saat dipanggung itu? Juga itu tangan! Tanganmu! Kau tidak bisa mengontrolnya? Pengang sana pegang sini, kau pikir dirimu tidak punya kekasih huh?" Wonwoo menyerukan apa yang selama ini dipendamnya dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Lihat 'kan? Mingyu selalu punya cara sendiri membuat Wonwoonya jujur.

Mingyu diam, sepertinya masih mencerna perkatan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Wonwoo.

"Wo.. wo.. wo, tunggu sebentar. Jadi, kau cemburu?"

Wonwoo merona, "a—apa? Tidak! Untuk apa aku cemburu!" menyangkalnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan Mingyu.

"Ey~ kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku _hyung_."

"Terserah!" Wonwoo dengan tergesa membaringkan badannya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Mingyu yang melihat itu tidak bisa untuk menahan tawanya. Kurang lebih setengah menit Mingyu mentertawakan sikap Wonwoo sampai Wonwoo menegurnya.

"Jika kau tidak berhenti tertawa, aku marah!" ancam Wonwoo dengan menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya dari dalam selimut.

"aha—ha, ugh, haha. _Ne_ , _mian_ hyung, haha."

"YA!"

"Oke-oke aku berhenti." Mingyu berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

Wonwoo yang masih kesal kembali menyembunyikan seluruh badannya ke dalam selimut dan bergerak membelakangi Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum geli kemudian setelahnya naik ke bangsal Wonwoo dan menempatkan diri di belakang tubuh kurus Wonwoo dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Wonwoo berontak. Melepas selimut yang menutupi kepalanya dan menoleh ke belakang, "Kau gila? Ranjang ini bisa roboh!"

"Kalau kau berhenti bergerak kemungkinan ranjang ini masih bisa bertahan _hyung_." Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Keras kepala." Kembali menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Mingyu mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Wonwoo dan saat yakin bahwa ia berada di dekat telinga Wonwoo ia memulai.

"Hey _hyung_ ,"

"..."

"Dengar, aku tahu kau cemburu melihatku melakukan itu. Karena Minghao juga merajuk pada Jun hyung semalaman akibat duet itu. Makanya aku kemari ingin meminta maaf padamu, lagipula apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan? Kau tahu sendiri kan Baek Ji Young _sunbae_ sudah memiliki suami dan aku sudah memilikimu. Aku milikmu dan kau milikku." Pelukan Mingyu mengerat.

"Kau percaya padaku 'kan _hyung_?" suara Mingyu melirih. Wonwoo baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah berlaku kekanakan, ia pun membuka selimut yang menutupi kepalanya dan berbalik dengan susah payah menghadap Mingyu. Menatap Mingyu tepat di pupil matanya.

"Kau semakin kurus hyung. Kau yakin makan dengan baik?" Mingyu menyentuh pipi kanan Wonwoo dengan pandangan khawatir.

" _Mian_.."

"Untuk?"

"Maaf sudah berlaku kekanakan." Wonwoo menunduk, nada suaranya terdengar menyesal.

"Tidak, lupakan. Lagipula kalau kau cemburu berarti kau menyayangiku 'kan?" Wonwoo merona, lalu mengangguk.

"Yaampun manisnya~" Mingyu yang gemas dengan kekasihnya itu pun menarik gemas sebelah pipi Wonwoo.

"Ya~ _appo_!" Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu dan mengelus pipinya dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut.

Mingyu semakin gemas, ia pun memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo merona hingga ke telinga, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Mingyu. Mingyu dengan senang hati memeluk kekasihnya itu, menjadikan lengan kirinya sebagai bantal Wonwoo dan mengelus surai Wonwoo sayang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu _hyung_?"

"Kau sudah menanyakannya tadi Gyu, aku baik."

"Tapi tidak terlihat begitu di mataku _hyung,_ apa sakit?" Mingyu sedikit menurunkan pandangannya kebawah.

"Sudah tidak kok, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja." Wonwoo merengut.

" _Arasso._ Cepat sembuh hyung, aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

" _Nado_ Mingyu-ya."

" _Jja_! Sekarang waktunya kau istirahat sayang."

"Kau tidak akan pergi 'kan?"

"Tentu tidak, aku akan menemanimu disini sampai kau terbangun. Sekarang, pejamkan matamu dan bermimpilah." Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo.

"Aku menyayangimu Mingyu-ya."

"Aku lebih menyayangimu _hyung."_

* * *

 _-end-_

* * *

n.1 : kangen wonu pake banget, makanya aku buat fic ini, gimana? aneh ya endingnya? soalnya aku juga bingung wkwk. pokoknya cepet sembuh wonuku sayang, ku rindu padamu. sayang wonu~ /peluk/

n.2 : taukan ini terinspirasi dari mana? itu lho, yang mingyu sm jun duet sm tante-tante. they're so hawt, saking 'hawt'nya sampe membakar hati ini :'(

n.3: btw, aku buat ini sambil liat exo's showtime, seketika aku baper melihat masih ada tiga curut kesayangan :"( /gaknyambung/ /abaikan/

n.4 : oh ya! maaf buat typonya ya, males ngecek, udah ngantuk, hoho.

.

jangan lupa review ya! sayang kalian~


End file.
